Supervene
by Fictional Reality
Summary: Following Kate's tragic death Abby goes to Gibbs for help but winds up in hospital. Gibbs stays by her side as the whole situation reveals well hidden feelings from both parties.
1. Chapter 1

"Gibbs?" She barely whispered into the darkness from the doorway at the top of the stairs. Light from the kitchen, rooms away, lit the first few feet from her. She peered down into the thick blackness. There was no movement that she could see, she couldn't even make out the upside down boat in the middle of the floor.

She felt an instant chill run from her feet, up through her body. She shut the door quickly, still uncertain. She stepped back from the door, her hand slid away from the handle. She turned around and looked questioningly behind her into the kitchen and the lounge, but there was no one there, no sound. She stood silently, still.

She wondered if she shouldn't have come over in the first place. Gibbs had to deal with Kate's death on his own terms, he didn't have time to help her grieve as well. She knew he would try to help her, and maybe that was selfish.

She picked up her black jacket from the bannister and didn't bother to slip her arms into the lacy depths. She hurried to the door and locked it behind her. Stepping quickly to her hearse. She had the engine started and was down the driveway, slamming her door shut and snapping her seatbelt in place. She pulled out onto the road, and took it out of reverse. The vehicle groaned and strained into gear. She gasped in shock as headlights blinded her. All she could hear was a single bang, metal twisting, screeching of tyres on the road.

Gibbs swung his car into his road, he'd stayed at NCIS as long as he could. But the sympathetic looks were growing old fast and he had to get out of there. He hadn't eaten, hadn't had anything to drink. His stomach hurt, or his heart he wasn't sure which. He saw the flashing lights of ambulances and police cars as soon as he had turned the wheel. He slowed to a crawl and parked. His hands gripped the steering wheel, it was too dark to see what the vehicles were from his car. He unclipped and swung to door open so hard that it almost bent the hinges back. He feared the worst, the accident was just outside his house, the car was an unmistakable black hearse. Even in it's completely totalled state he could still see whose car it was. The little black angel which sat on the dashboard lay shattered on the roadside.

"Abby!" He yelled, his voice so loud that everyone working at the scene turned to look. He ran to the vehicles, a policeman tried to hold him back but he skilfully pulled out his NCIS badge and showed it whilst slipping through the barricade. No one tried to stop him from then on. He looked into the hearse. There was blood on the windscreen, keys still in the ignition, the front of the vehicle had collapsed. The other car was a heavy set old ute, hardly a dent. Shards of glass glittered the road and crunched underfoot. Drying pools of blood glistening in the dark. His eyes searched for her pigtails, his ears searched for her fast talking. He peered into the ambulances, two people from the ute being attended to in the first, he sped to the second one.

Three medics were working on her, blood covered her face and arms, her leg looked broken. He tried to breath properly, his heart raced, he was losing her. "Abby." he whispered. One of the medics looked down at him, "Do you know this woman?" "Yes! Yes." He said frantically, "We're closer than family." he didn't know how he could fix this. A wave of guilt came over him, she'd come to visit him, and now she was dying.

"Is she going to be okay?" He almost couldn't believe he'd said those words, they sounded like someone else.

They were taking her pulse, readying to go to the hospital. She lay still, eyes closed, the only movement she made were those caused by the three medics prodding at her and bumping the stretcher. One of them slipped out of the ambulance and ran to the drivers seat. The closer one answered Gibbs finally, "She's lost a lot of blood, looks like there are a few broken bones, internal injuries and there could be some brain trauma. We're heading up to Bethesda now."

Gibbs took a sudden step forward to get into the ambulance. "Sorry," he held up his hand, "There isn't enough room." He looked apologetic. Gibbs nodded. "I'll follow in my car."

He didn't know why he had explained himself. Normally he'd have said nothing, or perhaps just pushed his way in anyway. He sprinted to his car and started the engine, and waited for the ambulance to pull out before entering the road behind them and matching their speed. Maybe it was because he didn't want to take up any of the time they should be using to help Abby, or any of the time to get her to the hospital.

Everything seemed loud. The air in the silent car seemed loud. The lights outside seemed too bright, the siren of the ambulance was a blur in his ears. He grabbed his mobile phone from the tray next to the gear stick, and dialled Duckie's number automatically.

He waited in pained impatience for his old friend to answer his home telephone. He knew it was late, he knew he was asleep. It seemed an eternity. "Come on Duck." a strained look on his face.

"Hello?" Duck's sleep wrenched voice appeared.

"Duck! Abby's been in an accident, I'm on my way to Bethesda behind the ambulance."

"Oh my God, Jethro. What happened?"

"A car accident. Outside my house. I just got back from NCIS." He was breathless, as if her were running and talking.

"Look, I need you to come down the hospital..."

Ducky Cut him off. "Of course. I'll be right there."

"I'll see you there."

Gibbs hung up. Maybe Duckie could help in some way. Maybe he would know which doctors should be doing what, and he could translate any news, give the real implications of her injuries.

Gibbs' fingers were white, all the blood gone from his hands and he squeezed the wheel tight, willing Abby to fight. And they'd thought that today couldn't possibly get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abby's usually white face was stained red, the priority wasn't to get her clean it was to keep her alive. Her hair looked stringy drenched in blood, it stuck to the side of her face and neck. The glass from the windshield had cut into her face, some pieces glinted under the hospital lights. The on-call doctor ran to meet her on the guernsey as they immediately rushed her to an operating theatre. Dr. Melis was quick to assess the damage. "Massive internal damage, head trauma." She ran along side and helped guide them to the correct room. Nurses prepared the room and helped her scrub in.

Gibbs arrived at the hospital and left his vehicle unlocked and parked on an angle. He paced in the emergency waiting room, running his fingers through his hair. He'd already been left vulnerable today, Kate's death had rocked him. He blamed himself, Ari had killed her to get to him. And now Abby was in surgery because he'd caused Kate's death and she'd come to talk to him. He sat down heavily, rubbing his face hard with his hands. His sharp blue eyes stung with tears of guilt.

Ducky strode through the doors and looked around the room, seeing Jethro with his head in his hands on first sweep.

"Jethro." Gibbs stood up to greet him.

"Duck."

Ducky slapped a hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

"A car accident?" He seemed incredulous and concerned.

"Outside my house ," He ran his hand through his hair again, faster this time. "Looked like she'd been reversing. A pick up ran into the front of her hearse." His eyes were wide, and uncharacteristically frightened.

"Do you know who her doctor is?"

"She got here before me."

Ducky patted his shoulder and walked to the front desk to talk to the nurse.

It was dark outside and Gibbs stared out the glass wall into the car park. He felt angry with himself, helpless, guilty for letting this happen. Worried. He was so worried that Abby would die, or be damaged for life. He clasped and unclasped his hands, frowning at his reflection. A car accident. Another car accident to take away the woman he loved. The only thing he could think of was her in a wheelchair, or in a coma, or even dead. His head dropped lower and he wanted to slam his hand through the window.

Ducky came up behind him. "They're working on her now, no news yet. She has Doctor Melis, I've heard of her. She's good Jethro."

Gibbs continued to stare at himself.

"It's not your fault Jethro."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "It is Ducky. Ari killed Kate because of me." His voice didn't sound like his own, just saying those words didn't seem real. He still hadn't accepted her death. "And Abby came to my house tonight because of Kate's death." _'And I promised to keep her safe.'_

Ducky gave him another moments silence, he knew that the only thing Jethro could do right now was worry and blame. Necessary emotions, and as long as they weren't pandered to they would disappear.

"You can't take it upon yourself Jethro. It was an accident." Ducky said it gently.

They were both quiet. It made sense but how could he not blame himself, how could he not take the responsibility for some part of this _accident_.

Inside the operating theatre Dr. Melis worked furiously to stop the bleeders, stitching and searing the flesh. "We need more blood here." She said evenly. The nurses complied. "She looks pretty bad," said the first year intern in Dr. Melis' care, with sympathy, "Is she going to make it?". "I'm not giving up on her yet." She said with determination shining through her words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Abby lay still in the hospital ward. They were keeping her in intensive care to be under the constant watchful eyes of the nurses. She was hooked up to three different drips and a bag of blood, drains and stitches surrounded by blue bruises dappled her abdomen.

Ducky and Gibbs followed the green painted lines on the hospital floor through the IC ward, only two visitors were allowed at any time. A nurse was checking her monitors when they reached her bed, both men seemed to remain respectfully out of the way. "When will she wake up?" Ducky asked.

The nurse looked over Abby's face, "She suffered some head trauma, she might have to go in for another procedure when she's strong enough. We have her sedated so that she won't wake up, she needs time to heal." She said it delicately.

"Head trauma?" Gibbs repeated.

"We won't know how serious it is until Doctor Carmen takes a look, He's our leading neurosurgeon." She finished up her tests and jotted down some notes on her clip board. "I'm sorry, I have to look over some of the other patients." She slid between the white curtains and disappeared. Her comforting presence left with her.

Gibbs moved to her side, gently brushing the hair off her damp face with the lightest touch. The nurses had cleaned her up, and her hair was still wet. It looked like black ink trailing down the pillow. Ducky looked worried.

"What are they going to do to her Duck?" He was stern, voice gravelly. He didn't want them to do anything unnecessary. But who was he to tell them not to do anything at all that they wished. He didn't know anything about medicine. He felt a wave of helplessness once more.

Ducky walked slowly to the other side of the bed, his hand resting on Abby's arm. "MRI" He said.  
"Dr. Carmen," He said the name elegantly, "Will assess whether or not there is a need for surgery on Abigail's brain." Gibbs looked up sharply.

Ducky held his stare. He tried to hide his sympathy.

A different nurse entered with a fresh bag of clear fluid.

"Nurse, has this patient had her MRI yet?" Ducky enquired as if Abby were one of his patients.

The nurse didn't look surprised, "Yes, they took her before bringing her here." She hung up the bag and switched the pipes over. Checking the levels of the others she added, "Doctor Carmen will receive the results within the hour. She's on the top of the priority list."

Gibbs didn't know whether to be relieved or more worried. Top of the priority list meant two things, that she was going to get immediate care, and that she was in bad shape.

Ducky nodded at her, his eyes returning to Abby's pallid skin. The nurse left them in peace.

Gibbs slid his fingers into the palm of her hand, and gripped it gently as if it were made of thin crystal, something precious. He leaned over her, looking over the cuts and bruises and needles.

Ducky slipped out of the room to return to the reception area. He'd called the rest of the team while Gibbs had paced up and down waiting for news.

Gibbs didn't watch him go, he was mesmerised. "I'm sorry Abby." A tear gathered in the crease under his eye, he hadn't felt this alone since he'd heard the news of his wife and daughter. Now Kate and Abby in the same day. He bowed his head and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, kissing her hand. He regained his composure. The team would be here by now, he had to be strong. He shuddered on the inside suddenly angry that he had to put up a front right now. Annoyed that he was always looking out for them. He stopped his thoughts, selfish thoughts. Irrational thoughts that came with grief. He shook his head and gritted his teeth. '_She is not going to die'_

"We're going to get through this Abby, together. I won't let you go, not like this, not before me, not because of me. Not ever." He wished she would open her eyes and smile up at him. But she just lay there.

The first nurse entered and asked him politely to leave, visiting times in ICU were short. Too short for Gibbs, but he didn't argue. He just kissed her with a feather touch on her forehead, avoiding the cuts and scrapes best he could. The nurse treated him with the touch of a woman who had seen this many times before, and somehow it gave him comfort to know that she was taking care of his Abby.

Gibbs left the cubicle and stood gathering his thoughts, stooped slightly, before leaving. He sighed, and shut his eyes, stood up tall and brushed down his suit. He was tired, it had been a long day, he looked at his watch. It was tomorrow already. He took a deep breath and walked towards the double doors. They opened on sensing his movement and he was greeted with the sight of Jenny, Tony, Ducky, McGee, and Palmer all standing as a group. They looked up at him simultaneously, all eyes on his, searching for answers, searching for hope, or a sign. His steely eyes hid his fear well, but did not mask his concern. They all knew how close Abby and Gibbs were, there was no point in denying it, he didn't want to.

He only slowed for a second before head towards them purposefully.

"Gibbs?" McGee seemed to plead with him to tell them good news.

"I've already filled them in on what happened." Ducky advised.

Gibbs felt lost for a moment, unsure of how to tell them, or what to tell them.

"How is she?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs looked each of them in the eye, "She's unconscious." He stopped, how much should he tell them? Should he tell them that she looked paler than he'd ever seen her? That her face was cut to ribbons? That she had drains and drips inserted all up her hand and arm? "She's been sedated until they get the test results back. She was in surgery for two hours." It didn't feel like enough, he glanced at Ducky signalling him to continue.

Ducky waited til he'd finished, "She had some head trauma, they have to make sure there's no brain haemorrhages, or any pressure build up." Tony's expression hardened in a bid to hide his fear.

"Abby would want us to be positive." Ducky clasped Tony on the shoulder, "We just have to stay positive." he repeated as if it gave the words more power.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a quick note to thank all the people who've taken the time to review this story, it really does keep me motivated. I hope you enjoy the latest installment._

* * *

Chapter Four

Doctor Carmen sat in his office sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee, his white lab coat was thrown across his sofa, in his hand was the file of Abigail Sciuto which his secretary had handed to him with the drink. He took a long swig and set the mug on the desk, lifting out the most recent image of her brain and held it up the light. He sighed, "Not bright enough." And he rose and slid it into the holder on the wall and switched on the back light to take a closer look. He stood there a while, pulling his glasses out of his shirt pocket and looked through the lenses without even unfolding the arms. He sighed and pulled on his lab coat, and left his office.

His secretary saw him leaving and jogged to catch up.

"Doctor, there's a group of her friends waiting for news, including a Doctor Mallard."

He slowed down, "Thank you, Sarah. Could you make sure the nurses ready the third O.R for me? I'm sure it's empty." He knew that the elective surgery's wouldn't be happening at two in the morning.

She nodded and went to carry out his orders.

He straightened his lab coat and went around the back of the intensive care section so that he could take a look at his patient in person. He was used to the sterile environment, but he had never gotten used to this cramped area. There was a concentration of nurses and emergency equipment, prepared for the worst at all times. He wandered through and greeted nurses by name.

"Hi Sylvia, where's Abigail?" He felt it was important to use the first names of his patients.  
She smiled up at the handsome Doctor pleased that he took the time to learn her name, "Third cubicle on the left."

He drew the white curtains and lifted her chart from the end of the bed, flicking through the last set of tests for a moment. He looked over the metal clipboard towards her and was astonished by her youthful face. He slowly set the chart back in it's place and drew closer to her. He tried to imagine what she would look like without all of the cuts and bruises, pipes and needles. She was beautiful. He had to shake his head for a moment to snap out of the trance.

"Nurse." He said at normal volume.

She quickly appeared as if she'd been waiting on the other side of the curtain for him to summon her.

"I'll need Ms Sciuto prepped for surgery, there's some definite pressure on the brain." He paused and scanned the young woman's face, he wished he could see her eyes. Then he nodded at the nurse and went out into the waiting room to talk to her friends.

He knew who they were before he'd even stepped through the doors, there were other families waiting but this one group stood out, so mismatched.

"Doctor Mallard?" He enquired.

"Yes, that would be me," Ducky shook his hand, "Doctor Carmen I presume, do you have news?"

His gentle accent made the Doctor feel at ease, but the news wasn't the best. He nodded at the mention of his name.

"Ms Sciuto has some pressure build up in her skull. That means that I'll have to go in and drill some small holes through the bone to prevent any permanent brain damage. She's being prepared for the surgery now, it's important that it gets done as soon as possible."

The director came forward and shook his hand, "Director Shepherd," She introduced herself with her title on purpose, "But please call me, Jenny."  
He leaned in as they shook hands.

Gibbs looked at the man sternly, trying to discern whether he was good enough to operate on Abby.

A nurse appeared and stood waiting for Dr. Carmen.

He stared back at Gibbs, "I assure you, I've done this many times before. Abigail couldn't be in better hands." He looked over the group. "If you'll excuse me, I'd better get to it."

Gibbs' team and Palmer nodded. Gibbs watched him go.

Ducky turned to face them all and Jenny looked at her watch.

"Call me if there's any news," she glanced at Jethro , "I have to get some sleep." She didn't have to explain herself, but these were her friends. She lay a hand on Ducky's arm for a moment, and looked at Gibbs one more time before leaving.

Tony stood talking in a low voice to McGee and Ducky went to talk to Palmer who looked rather pale.

Gibbs hated waiting, hated imagining how things were going. He shook his head, wishing this was not real, that the nightmare of today would end. He didn't want to be in the room with sympathetic friends. He needed to clear his head, so he left.

Ducky looked over his shoulder and watched him go, his eyes lingering a moment as he decided not to follow him, and he returned to telling Palmer about the time his friend fell off a telephone pole in Brussels.

The nurses cleared the beds top sheet and coverlet, the two of them worked in silence. One lifted her head and the other took the pillow and lay a light sterile square of material beneath. Her head was rested back onto the flat. The brunette nurse took the razor and switched it on, its buzzing seemed to sing out through the ward. She didn't pause as she gently shaved Abby's hair, section by section, until there was just a stark white face with an exposed scalp.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gibbs walked through the hospital grounds, unsure of what he could do that was productive while a Doctor drilled holes into Abby's skull. He felt flat, depressed and helpless.

He hated these feelings, he hated that there was nothing he could do but wait.

He stopped by a dense garden and leaned one handed on the tree, lowering his head.

"Kate." he whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Abby." he said, louder, looking up across the lawns in the darkness towards the hospital.

Who would be next, Dinozzo? Jenny? Ducky? Rage filled his chest, this was all his doing. If he'd gotten home earlier, if he'd stood in front of Kate, if he'd never met any of them they would all be alive and well today. He lashed out and punched the tree, his knuckles smashing into the tough flaky bark. Blood trickled down his hand, and the cuts stung. But he was still angry, angry at the world, at himself, at Ari, at the driver of the other car. He slammed his fist into the tree again. The skin split open and blood flowed freely out. It looked black in the badly lit garden. He dropped his hands to his side and sat down on the ground.

He dropped his head into his hands and let out a long sigh. Too many if's, not enough solutions.

This was pathetic. This wasn't him at all. Kate's death had knocked the Gibbs out of him, he felt weak and defenceless. He was being kicked while he was down.

He stood up strongly, determination showed on his brow. He clenched his fists gritted his teeth and walked back to the hospital.

He entered the waiting room and saw Tony and Ducky engaged in quiet conversation and Palmer asleep on the plastic chairs.

Abby's accident was unbearable, but it was illogical to feel or behave this way. It was not helping the situation.

Ducky looked up and their eyes met. Tony his blood stained hand and stood up.

"Boss, your hand." He said it reverently, so as not to draw attention to them and to maintain the respect between Gibbs and himself.

Ducky was the one to call the nurse to get his hand stitched and bandaged. He reprimanded him for a moment but didn't drag it out.

"Any news at all?" Gibbs asked, his voice back to full strength.

Ducky shook his head.

Gibbs watched as the nurse wrapped the white gauze around his hand.

* * *

She floated.

Light seeped in through white mist, and she was floating, hovering in the air. There was very little noise. It smelled clean, antiseptic.

She gracefully dropped her feet on the floor and began to step gently throught he mist. The white substance swirled about her as she moved forward.

She was in a room, a white room, well lit. Everything was white. She looked down at her pale hands and held them out in front of her.

Suddenly a figure appeared.

"Gibbs!" She shouted, running towards him, arms outstretched.

"Oh Gibbs, I was so scared. Something happened." She tried to remember. But when she reached him she went straight through his image and slammed into the wall.

She slid to the floor and turned to see Gibbs turn to face her.

"Gibbs?" She whimpered, more fearful than before.

He looked her in the eye, but he was emotionless.

She crawled up the wall, her back to it. She couldn't take her eyes off him. "Am I dead?" She asked. But still he said nothing.

He took a step towards her but she ducked and ran around him, as fast as she could in the other direction. She ran until she was on a dark road, running along the white lines separating the lanes. She was out of breath but she just kept on running. Suddenly two white beams of light came over the crest of the road, and a ute came hurtling towards her. She raised her arms up as if to shield her face and screamed as the vehicle slammed into her.

* * *

Thanks again for all of your reviews, I love to hear what the readers think and feel about each chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

She woke up with tears streaming down her face, screaming out his name.

"Gibbs!" She screeched in her low, gravelly voice.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" she repeated, over and over, each word tearing out her throat.

She was straining at the tubes and cords, but she could barely move because of the anaesthetic and her injuries.

He could hear her voice from the waiting room and he stood up and leaned immediately towards the sound. Ducky turned to look at the white doors.

Gibbs flew into action, no one would stop him from reaching her. He slammed through the doors at high speed, racing towards her voice.

"I'm coming Abbs!"

She'd been in surgery for two hours and they'd been waiting almost and entire day for her to wake up.

He feared the worst, something was happening to her, something horrible.

She was still in the intensive care area and he sprinted to her bedside. He grabbed her hand gently, bloodied bandages and fluid filled tubes were painfully obvious.

"Abbs, Abbs. It's okay, I'm here. I'm here."

"Gibbs." She moaned, blinking slowly in the light.

He gripped her hand a little tighter, she was so delicate and fragile. He hated seeing her like this, it just wasn't her.

The nurses had rushed in, but they didn't ask him to leave. One remained to check her over. She gave him a slightly hard stare, as if to keep him in check, before leaving.

He stroked her cheek lightly and leaned over her, listening to every word with such intense concentration. He was just so glad to see her alive, to see her okay. And it was a good sign for her to be awake and talking.

"Gibbs, I had a horrible nightmare." She stopped and looked into his eyes. He fell in love with the emerald soul that lay in her own.

"What happened?" She seemed to suddenly realise that she wasn't in Kansas any more. "Where am I?" She panicked, trying to sit up, freaked out by the needles and tubes that protruded from her broken and bruised flesh.

"Abby, calm down." He held her by the shoulders. "You were in a car accident. You're at Bethesda." He waited for some kind of reaction, searching her face. He knew how much she hated hospitals.

"I remember the headlights." She squinted and lifted a shaky hand to her face. "My head hurts."

He wavered. They'd shaved off her hair. He knew that. But with the bandages on he could ignore that fact for the present.

"Kate?" She asked hopefully, her eyes bright and wide.

He shook his head. "She's gone Abbs."

He watched as her face fell and she sank back onto the pillows. "Oh." her voice was small. "I thought maybe..." he wiped a tear from her cheek, "Maybe it was part of my nightmare."

"I wish it were Abby."

Her leg was set in a cast and her foot poked out at the end of the white blanket which lay so scantily over her thin frame.

"Am I going to be okay?" Her eyes were so wide, so childlike. He wanted desperately to gather he up into his arms.

"Yes Abby. You're going to be just fine." He maintained a comforting demeanour but inside he was in turmoil. He kissed her on the forehead.

Abby saw the bandage on Gibbs' hand. "Gibbs! What happened to your hand?" she took it in her own and looked up sympathetically searching his eyes for signs of pain. "Nothing, it's okay Abs." She shook her head.

She yawned sleepily.

He stood to go.

"No!" she cried frantically grabbing his disappearing hand. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Her eyes filled with tears and she looked genuinely afraid.

He sat back down and slid her hands in his own. "I won't leave you Abby. I'll never leave you." He stroked her cheek and she calmed. Gibbs listened as her breathing slowed, and watched her eyes drift closed.

He waited til she was asleep and slipped out to inform Ducky, Tony and Palmer that she was going to be fine. Ducky patted him on the back and they all left, relieved, requesting they be informed if anything changed. Gibbs went immediately back to her bedside lest she wake up without his presence.

Hours later Gibbs was still there, still awake, watching Abby sleep.

Doctor Carmen moved through the ward carrying Abby's file, his other hand rested comfortably in his lab coat pocket.

"Ah. Special Agent Gibbs. I see you're still here." He recognized the man's glinting blue eyes.

Gibbs nodded in reply, and went stood to talk to the Doctor in softer tones so as not to wake her.

"Her most recent tests are good," he stated happily, "She should make a full recovery. I hear she's been awake and talking?"

Gibbs nodded once more, "Yes, a few hours ago now." He was relieved to hear these words from the Doctor.

"Well, that's definitely good news for Abigail then." He took a moment to look over the face of the woman that made his heart jump in his chest. Gibbs, seeing the look in his eye, felt a stab of jealousy.

"Does she live alone?" the Doctor enquired.

Gibbs resisted the urge to threaten the man, "Yes."

"She'll need someone to take care of her when she comes out of the hospital. I'm having her moved out of ICU now, she's in the clear. She should be okay to go home in a week or so."


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies for the long delay in getting this chapter out.

* * *

Chapter 7

Gibbs took the opportunity to grab a coffee while they were transferring Abby to another room. He wasn't tired, at least he wasn't tired enough to leave her alone for very long.

He inserted his coins into the coffee machine, not caring what type of caffeine he received. As long as it was hot and black, though he spared a thought for his own personal brew sitting in an air tight container in his kitchen cupboard.

The cup dropped down and black liquid spurted out or the nozzle. He looked up into the waiting room and saw McGee asleep by the window. He looked back into the filling cup. Pulling it from it's resting place he took a sip and went over to McGee. He watched him sleeping silently, a look of concentration on his young face.

"McGee." He said it gently.

He stirred slightly, opening one eye and suddenly remembering the situation as his eyes fell on the emergency doors. His attention snapped towards Gibbs.

"Is she okay?" He jumped up, waiting tensely for the answer.

"She's fine McGee. You should go home and get some rest." He had no edge to his words, not today.

McGee shook his head. He couldn't just leave her here.

Gibbs understood how he felt, he knew the relationship between the two was very close. He supposed that was why he let them work together so often.

He tipped his head in the direction of Abby's new room and started walking, McGee caught up and got into step with him.

"They've moved her out of ICU." He took a sip of his coffee.

"That's good." McGee looked at Gibbs face then at the floor as they walked, his level of concern managed to drop slightly. He felt the nervous knot in his stomach loosen a little.

They reached Abby's room and saw Dr. Carmen at the foot of her bed, her chart open in his hands but his eyes looking lovingly at her face. Gibbs stepped into the room and broke his concentration.

"Special Agent Gibbs." He remained unperturbed.

McGee took note of the tension in Gibbs' body as he stood next to him, guarding his precious Abby.

"Timothy McGee," He offered to the doctor who looked over at him questioningly, they nodded at each other when it became clear that he wasn't going to move forward to shake his hand. McGee didn't want to use his title, he didn't want to join the testosterone spray down that appeared to be advancing upon the two men.

"She's still being carefully monitored, but as I've already said she'll be ready to go home in a week or two."

McGee's eyes held fast to the doctors face until the end of his sentence, they flitted to the spidery limbed girl with no hair. McGee unconsciously moved towards her bedside as he saw that they'd shaved her. He lay a hand on the side of the bed.

Gibbs and Dr. Carmen watched him float towards her.

"Who will she be going home with?" Dr. Carmen asked, already sure of the answer.

"Me." Gibbs said shortly.

Carmen nodded, their gaze remaining steadfastly on the scene before them.

"Are they very close?"

"They are."

Dr. Carmen nodded.

Suddenly the spell was broken and he dropped the clipboard into the holder at the end of the bed, and with a slight nod in Gibbs' direction once more he departed.

Gibbs felt obliged to nod back, after all he had saved her life, even if he was falling in love with her.

McGee was whispering things to Abby in her ear.

Gibbs took the nearest chair and sat down with his coffee. Any attempt to get him back to work in the next two weeks would be futile, or to remove him from the hospital for any reason. Abby was under his protection, he'd let her down once, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

McGee had been ordered back to NCIS where Tony was acting as the temporary new team leader. Gibbs remained by Abby's side, characteristically.

Gibbs folded and packed her things neatly into her suitcase with military precision. There was just a square gauze bandage remaining on her head, a few pieces of surgical tape on the cuts of her cheeks, her leg cast was still on for the next few weeks. The internal bleeding was under control, but she still had needles and drips all over the place.

She was propped up on several recently fluffed pillows, Gibbs had taken it upon himself to do every menial task he could think of. He'd ordered the staff about, ensured that everything she could possibly want or need on a daily basis was brought to her from her house, and he hadn't left for two whole weeks.

He was suspicious that Dr. Carmen was purposefully keeping Abby here as long as possible to be near her. He glared at the black t-shirt as he thought about it.

Abby's green eyes were even more glittering and spectacular now that she had no hair, they were the most obvious things on her face and every time that he stared at her he seemed drawn into them by some invisible force. She watched him curiously as he packed her things, her eyes following his still bandaged hand as it meticulously folded.

He felt her eyes on him and looked up to meet their gaze. He stopped what he was doing and tilted his head slightly, waiting for her to say something.

"What's going on?" She tried to sit up slightly and winced in pain.

He flew to her side and supported her back and held her arm, repositioning the pillows.

She sighed tiredly at being taken care of.

"We're leaving."

"I'm going home?" She perked up immediately, "Finally!" She tore the sheets from the bed and feebly attempted to get up.

"No!" Gibbs said sternly, holding her firmly down, she pouted.

"Yes, you're going home."

"Why did you say it like that?" She glared at him playfully.

He allowed himself a small smile.

"Stay." He put his index finger up to amplify his point. She rolled her eyes and settled in.

Gibbs clipped the lid of the suit case shut just as Dr. Carmen entered.

"I see you're all set to leave us Miss Sciuto." He smiled winningly at her.

"Mark! Not that I don't enjoy your company, but I hate hospitals. You see, I had this uncle who went in with an itch and never came out." She stopped speaking for a moment.

Dr. Carmen laughed lightly and nodded, "Well I've signed all of the documentation. Special Agent Gibbs has your medications and the instructions, I've written it all out. You'll have a nurse visiting you at home intermittently for the next few weeks."He glanced in Gibbs' direction. "Everything is in order I take it?"

"Yes, I'll be taking her immediately." He tried not to sound too abrupt, but failed. Abby looked at him curiously. "Thank you Dr. Carmen." He shook the Doctors hand.

Gibbs took the wheelchair from the corner, and wheeled it beside the bed.

Abby protested loudly.

The nurse entered to make the final arrangements, removing the needles, pulling back the bed clothes. She ushered the men out of the room to get Abby dressed to go. Gibbs had laid the clothes neatly on the dresser.

They went out into the hall.

Dr. Carmen handed several papers to Gibbs. "You'll take good care of her no doubt." He didn't doubt it either.

Gibbs tucked the papers inside his jacket and nodded.

"If you need to contact me," He paused and handed Gibbs his business card, "Here's my details." He took the card.

They stood in silence for a short time until the nurse emerged and advised them that Abby was ready to leave. Jethro strode into the room and lifted the suitcase with one hand from the floor, when he turned around he saw the Doctor speaking to Abigail quietly. She laughed in a delighted manner.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. Mark took the handles of the wheelchair and began to wheel her out to the carpark. He only reached the hallway when Gibbs shoved him out of the way, jamming the suitcase into his arms before taking control of the wheelchair himself.

Dr. Carmen looked shocked momentarily, and Abby tried to twist around to see what was happening behind her. "Gibbs!" She exclaimed in a sort of loud whisper, "You don't have to be so rude!"

He looked straight ahead and continued to guide the chair outside. Dr. Carmen carefully followed them and loaded the case into the boot of the car.

There was a slight kafuffle as they got her into the passengers seat of the car and stowed the wheelchair as Gibbs tried to do it all himself.

Abby became more exasperated at her lack of independence but managed to overcome her feelings in time to say a bittersweet goodbye to the doctor.

"Now don't forget about your promise," she reminded him, "My bowling team will no doubt look forward to you joining us" She giggled at the thought of him in the pink getup that was their uniform.

"Indeed I shalln't. Goodbye Abigail, I look forward to seeing you soon."

Gibbs got in and slammed the door, gripping the steering wheel tightly he grumpily revved the engine and as soon as Dr. Carmen stepped back from the vehicle he took off. Not too fast, he didn't want to exacerbate any of her injuries.

She waved til they were out of sight.

She frowned and sat in pregnant silence.

He knew she was mad, but he couldn't even begin to explain his recent immature behaviour. He didn't even feel like himself. But watching the way that he'd looked at her, them laughing together, him touching her arm. He was overcome with an immense urge to protect her and keep her close to him.

She shook her head, visibly trying to restrain herself. She didn't want to yell at him, but she was upset with the way he'd spoken to Mark. He was being so over protective. She knew he cared about her but this was just too much.

She looked up at the roadsigns as they flew past.

"Gibbs," she said slowly, "Where are we going?"

"Home." He said succinctly.

"This isn't the way to my house."

"I never said we were going to your house," he raised his eyebrow, looking in her direction.

He let her stare at him for a second without being able to gauge her reaction. "The Doctor said that you need to be looked after for a few more weeks. I know how much you hate hospitals, this is the next best thing."

Her lips parted, "You mean I'm staying at your house?"

Gibbs didn't say anything. He felt suddenly nervous, did she not want to go to his house?

He turned his attention away from the road again to meet her eyes. She seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

Her face broke into an enormous smile, and she laughed. He still wasn't sure what she was thinking.

She felt silent, and her face grew somber. "You don't have to do this Gibbs. This wasn't your fault."

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, staring at the road ahead.

"You've already done so much already," he cut her off by lifting his hand. She drawn closer to him in the car.

"This isn't about obligation Abby," his voice was official, "I can take better care of you than any one else, so that's what I'm going to do. You have no family in the area, Tony can barely take care of himself." He didn't even suggest why McGee was unsuitable.

Her face fell ever so slightly. "Oh, I see." She moved back towards the door.

He looked straight ahead, trying not to let her see any of the emotion that wanted to burst out of him. If this hadn't happened to her he'd never have had to face these feelings that were so wrong to have.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gibbs unloaded her bag and put it on the front steps. She'd opened her door and put her feet on the footpath. Gibbs strode towards her, swept her up in his arms and carried her into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom.

She clung to his neck with her skinny arms, trying not to take in his smells and the warmth of his chest beneath his shirt. Trying to not forget that he'd just said that he was only doing this because no one else could do it as well, and not because he loved her.

She mentally slapped herself. Hope sprang into her chest, it was just like Gibbs to hold back his feelings. And if he did have this particular feeling than he'd definitely be wanting to hide it. Of course he didn't want any one else to take care of her, only his care would be good enough. He was over protective because he cared. It was the amount he cared that was important to her at this moment.

She took a step back from these thoughts, what if she were completely mistaken? What if this was just duty and there was no emotion behind it. He was wrong when he said that it wasn't about obligation, in fact it was all about obligation no matter which way she looked at it. But she couldn't let herself assume that he loved her, that could completely screw up everything they had.

Gibbs took the stairs easily, carrying her as if she were incredibly light. He was painfully aware that her hair wasn't brushing up against his face, and he wondered how she felt about its removal. Every section of his skin which was making contact with hers lit up his sensory nerves like a light show. He tried not to notice her warmth, her lips, the nape of her neck. He tried to be mechanical.

He laid her gently on the bed, his bed.

"I'll be taking the couch." He explained.

The right corner of her mouth seemed to twist upwards a little, but the movement disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

She nodded instead of speaking, unsure what to say because she was unsure what she wanted to hear in return.

"I'll be right back." He went downstairs to get her things.

Abby took the time to look around his bedroom, she'd seen it before. She'd slept here before, after a few drinks. He'd always taken the couch, like the gentleman he was. She scanned the immaculate room, almost devoid of reminiscent personal items. One photo, no useless trinkets. She compared his room with her own untidy lair, she had millions of photos and weird trinkets.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and turned her head to greet him once more in the doorway.

But the steps ceased.

She stiffened.

There were more footsteps, lighter.

Her breathing increased.

She opened her mouth to call Gibbs, but something told her not to make herself known.

The person was coming closer, she could hear them moving, sidling up to her room. She couldn't take her eyes off the doorway, she couldn't do anything without making a noise.

An arm appeared in the doorway, the back of an arm with a black sleeve.

Gibbs had been wearing blue.

Her heart stopped, her throat closed, she stopped breathing. All the blood seemed to rush from her face.

There was a gun in the hand of the anonymous arm.

The arm turned into the doorway, the rest of the body was following it. They were coming into the room.

She started to edge to the other side of the bed, breathing fast, mind reeling.

A jawline appeared, a mans face.

" Gibbs!" She screamed.

Ari. Ari was here.

"Hello Abigail." He spoke calmly without fear of any interuption. That calmness scared her more than the gun, that calm voice meant that there was no Gibbs to stop him. That he was incredibly self assured.

"Gibbs!!" She screamed. No tears yet, just disbelief.

Ari smiled. He had one of those smiles that you just knew was never a good thing. That smile was triumphant, victorious. It was the signal of doom, even if it was placed on a handsome face.

She was on the edge of the bed, her wounds screaming out at the stresses on her twisting limbs and torso. She crawled backwards, trying to get off the bed. Instead she fell.

She lay pathetically, uncomfortably on the carpeted bedroom floor. Her stitches tearing, and blood emerging from wounds which had closed days ago.

She started to cry, sobbing. She was helpless. No weapons, weak, alone.

"Gibbs" she cried pathetically.

Ari came to stand over her, his movements slow and confident. His gun poised, his head tilted as if taking in the scene, sadistically dragging out the inevitable.

"You killed Kate, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

Ari stopped smiling, he looked at the floor for a moment, eyebrows drawing together.

"I really am sorry about Caitlin."

Abby's face went from fear to anger in a second.

"You bastard." She spat.

The smile lit his face once more, as if he enjoyed the verbal attack.

He seemed to think that that was enough talking however, he began to advance ominously. She scrambled to escape him, looking for an exit, or a weapon, anything that could get her out of this situation.

There, under the bed, her peripheral vision picked up on the baseball bat, tucked neatly in reaching distance. She'd have to be quick, he did have a gun after all.

"Why?" she glared at him.

"It's obvious," he lifted his eyebrows, "To hurt your boss. Special agent Leeroy Jethro Gibbs." He drew out each word like a smoker inhaling.

He lifted his hands for a moment like a small shrug.

She took that moment to snap up the baseball bat.

She found new strength in this object, rage filling her as she was reminded that this man had killed her best friend. She lifted it and swung hard at his knees, bringing it down with a bang as it shattered his patella.

He shouted out in anger as she brought him down.

She slid out of his falling vector and slammed the bat onto the wrist which raised the gun in her direction. Then she smacked him on the back of the head and half ran half dragged herself out of the bedroom, gripping the bat with all her strength. Frantically trying to get out of the house and into public, grasping at the bannister she attempted to scale the stairs. But her broken leg made it almost impossible.

She got down on her front and crawled as fast as she could.

"Gibbs!" she screamed over and over, out of breath.

She was reaching the bottom of the stairs, she saw the open door onto the street, her bag lay on its side on the threshold.

"Gibbs," she whispered in fear.

Trying to shake the what-ifs that currently plagued her she continued her slow descent.

But he was there, hand on her leg, snatching the bat out of her hands in anger. Squinting as if he had a headache, which she hoped he did.

He snarled at her, but his face soon softened as she realised that she was comprimised.

"You don't stop fighting, I like that." The smile was back.

"But you're still going to kill me, right?" She said, breathless. Facing death at the barrel of his gun, she felt a sudden strength come over her, it was the end, nothing mattered.

Defiance, is what she felt.

He lifted the gun in his uninjured hand, just as accurately as if it were his preferred hand.

BANG!

She shut her eyes. A huge weight fell onto her.

But she wasn't dead. The pain she was in only eminated from the wounds she'd already sustained which were bleeding profusely now, and the pressure of the person on top of her.

She opened her glinting green eyes.

"Gibbs!" saw him standing in the doorway, arm outstretched, gun freshly fired. Her neck twisted to see him.

Ari's now-dead weight threatened to suffocate her.

"Gibbs, ow." she murmered.

He rushed forward to lift Ari off her, taking his gun. Gibbs had a huge lump on his head, Ari obviously hadn't wanted to kill him just yet.

"Abby," he breathed,"Are you alright?"

He was looking her over.

She was on a weird angle, half on the steps half not.

She reached for him, and he immediately scooped her up in his arms. She buried her face into his neck. And he did the same, kissing her on the cheek and holding her to him.

"I thought I was dead, Gibbs." She whispered into his shirt.

He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, feeling her in his arms. He wanted to hold her tight forever.

She clung to his neck, not wanting to ever let go.

There'd been enough silence to answer her statement with feeling.

"Abby," he released her slightly so he could look into her eyes. The deep green eyes, placed on her perfect face.

She waited, eyes fixed on his, both unblinking.

"Abby," he repeated...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gibbs held her firmly as he looked her over, but he couldn't allow himself to say the words which were on the tip of his tongue.

She looked at him with such trust, such relief, he could almost be completely certain that this was what she wanted him to say. But he shouldn't say it, he shouldn't tell her that he loved her, he shouldn't ask her to spend the rest of her waking and sleeping hours in his arms. He shouldn't subject her to his lifestyle, to the dangers surrounding his job, to his past, to a man of his age who wouldn't be around nearly as long as she would.

But he also couldn't bring himself to withhold these words. Not with the threat of losing her forever, not when he could have her all to himself for the rest of his life. What kind of fool would he be to let her slip through his fingers at this point, when they were so close, when this was such a perfect time to let it out into the open.

But he'd be better off not saying anything of the sort, letting her spend her lifetime with a much younger man, with a freer man, with a more flexible man. Not letting her get caught up in his twisted state of affairs. Maybe he wasn't good enough for her after all, not her type anyway.

Abby watched his mind tick of in the few seconds of gazing deep into each others eyes, he seemed to be having some internal debate. Unusual for a man who was always sure and always decisive. What was so important that he had to think for so long on it, what was he about to say to her that could change something important.

She longed for him to love her like she loved him. But she could see the fire dying in his eyes as she willed him to speak the words. He was thinking that this would be somehow bad for her to get involved in, that their relationship shouldn't change.

She felt suddenly desperate to fan the flames, and to stall his decision until she could change his mind.

She gripped his shoulders tightly and winced. Deciding to delay this conversation, maybe she could convince him to make the right decision.

"Gibbs," She breathed out sharply, "I'm in a bit of pain."

He seemed to snap out of his daze and his face lost the dreamy look. He lifted her gently and carried her to the lounge room where he lay her on the sofa. He flipped open his cell and called NCIS to pick up Ari's body, after calling Dr. Carmen to come out to attend to Abby.

* * *

She watched him direct NCIS traffic through his house as they took pictures and wrote notes. She was distracted as the doctor looked her over and tried to make small talk.

"Goodness me Abigail," Announced Dr. Carmen.

"You only just left me and you're already injured again. You must have one dangerous occupation." He joked, "Or maybe you just wanted to see me again."

Abby smiled at him and made a remark, but her eyes remained on Gibbs as he stood in the hall at the base of the stairs. Her mind remained on the look in his eye as he'd held her in his arms.

Dr. Carmen followed her gaze to the back of Jethro's head. And he felt his heart sink a little, it was obvious who her heart was taken by.

He redressed her wounds in silence, replacing some stitches. He took her blood pressure and watched as they zipped up the intruder in a black body bag and wheeled him out of the house. Ducky accompanied the body back to NCIS.

"Take it easy Abigail," he said kindly, but there was something in his voice that said that this was good bye.

"Thank you for everything Dr. Carmen, I will." And she knew they wouldn't be seeing each other again.

He nodded and went out in the hall to address Gibbs.

Gibbs glanced into the lounge room to see Abby staring at him and he immediately averted his gaze to the doctor and tried to concentrate very hard on his words.

"She tore a few stitches, but I've patched her up. She's gained a bruise here and there, sprained her wrist. She'll have to have her broken leg checked to ensure that it's still setting correctly." He looked down at his bag and then back at Gibbs.

"Take good care of her," He held Gibbs stare for a moment before heading out the door.

Gibbs stopped him before he could leave. "I will." he said, taking the doctors hand and shaking it before seeing him out.

Eventually all the agents were gone, the blood on the stairs and the injuries on the pair seemed to be the only thing that remained of the afternoons events.

Tony and McGee sat in the lounge joking with Abby.

Gibbs watched thoughtfully as the Doctor drove away, he listened to their banter silently from the doorway.

Tony looked over his shoulder to see if he could catch a glimpse of Gibbs, sure enough he was right there behind them. He caught his eye and saw the intense mental struggle that was hidden behind his stern veneer. However, Gibbs didn't look very stern at all, he looked like he appreciated them keeping Abby company. But he felt that it may be time for Tim and himself to leave the two alone.

He nudged McGee who looked up and saw Gibbs straighten in the doorway.

"Time to go McGee, I've got a nineteen-forties movie with your name on it!" He punched McGee on the arm and grinned, snapping his teeth shut and winking at Abby.

"We'll come visit you tomorrow, it's not the same at work without you."He kissed her lightly on the cheek and she smiled up at him.

McGee stood up and leant over her, Tony took a few steps back to give them some space, turning towards Gibbs.

Tim looked into her eyes and sensed anticipation, he couldn't quite put his finger on the expression on her face. She was waiting for him to speak, but she was waiting for something else as well. He thought of Gibbs overseeing them from her current perch, his watchful eye never ceasing to... well, watch.

She broke his thoughts, "Don't worry about me McGee," she lifted her hand to touch his arm as he leaned over her, his eyebrows were knitting together. "I'll be fine!"

She was so cheerful despite everything, that was what he loved about her.

"Okay Abby, I'll come by tomorrow with Tony so that you won't have to be alone with him." She giggled and then said seriously,

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tony is perfectly delightful to be around."

"Hey!" Tony declared, "I heard that McGee."

McGee and Abby shared a smile and he squeezed her hand before following Tony out into the foyer to say goodbye to Gibbs.

She watched silently from her resting place.

Gibbs closed the door on them as they departed and turned to face Abby, not moving any closer. They regarded each other at a distance, both unspeaking.

The doctors subtle message hadn't escaped Gibbs.

And Gibbs' avoidance hadn't escaped Abby.

The words hung in the air between them, just waiting for someone to speak them.

Abby reached out for the remote of the stereo without breaking his gaze, she turned it on.

Eric Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight _played softly through the speakers.

Gibbs' head dropped down and a smile crossed his lips, "Abby," he said quietly amused.

She smiled widely, breaking the tension easily.

He looked back up at her, his head still lowered, his eyes smiling.

She waited, and her smile turned to a patient, calm stare, lowering her eyes to the carpet.

He moved forward, and she lifted herself up into sitting position the best she could. He sat next to her small frame in the middle of the couch so that they were at the same level.

The silence grew as they looked into each others eyes, the light fading quickly outside as night took hold.

He took her hand, and her eyes softened, staring at her hand in his. She tightened her grip on his firm hand and looked back at his face, the curve of his mouth, his blue eyes.

"Gibbs,"

"Abby,"

They both spoke at once.

They laughed.

"Gibbs, you totally saved my life today," He smiled because it sounded like his Abby was back and he could almost ignore the centimetre long hair that had replaced her pigtails.

"Just doing my job Abbs,"

"No, it's more than that Gibbs. You're always there for me when I need you. You know me better than anyone else. And I'd do anything for you, I'd follow you to the ends of the earth." She looked at him seriously.

He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, his hand moving almost without his consent to the back of her neck, sliding upwards to support her head as he moved forward. She let her hand find his shoulder as their eyes shut, knowing his body so well. They slid together like two neighbouring puzzle pieces, their lips touching each others lightly at first, tentatively and then feeling the warm blood rushing beneath the soft flesh the kiss became more passionate until they both forgot themselves as two separate people and became one being, entwined together for an immeasurable amount of time.

They finally broke to catch their breath, their eyes opening at the same moment. Wonder and love in their eyes as they shared the moment, it was as if they'd been inside each others mind where they understood each other perfectly.

And nothing else mattered.

"Stay with me," Gibbs said softly.

"Forever." She replied before they came together once more, losing themselves in one another, taking in the warmth of their bodies, every touch making them want each other more.

Forever.

* * *

Thank you to all the faithful readers and reviewers of this story. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read it and enjoy your reviews. 


End file.
